i only wanna be with you
by NoteToSelf.i.heart.JoeJonas
Summary: faith has returned to good old sunny D seeking her little sister nicole; nicole is a poetic good girl at heart. but what happens when she falls hard and fast for the platinum blonde leather wearing bad boy spike?
1. william the bloody

Chapter One

William The Bloody

The night was young and there was a heavy dampness in the air.

Spike strut down the streets of Sunnydale on his way to the bronze to meet up with the

Scoobie gang.

He spotted Buffy in an ally way nearby fighting a vamp 'Slayer!' he yelled

'I don't have time for you now' spike shook his head and smiled

'You can't keep pretending it never happened' Buffy chuckled, 'what happened spike,

We kissed once and you automatically think there's something there?' she started to walk

Towards the back entrance of the bronze 'one day slayer, just you wait' spike said as he

Adjusted his coat and walked behind her.

Willow squeezed Taras hand nervously 'so faith...What uh brings you to sunny D?'

Faith leant back in her seat and lifted her eyebrow 'I came to finish off, kill Buffy'

Willows jaw dropped 'chill will' she laughed 'I'm picking up my little sis'

Willow didn't feel so nervous anymore she was more curious than anything.

Spike and Buffy arrived and made themselves comfy, xander laughed

'Platinum king still following you buff?' spike just sent him a glare.

Buffy was to fixated on faith sitting on the couch opposite her to listen to xander.

Tara Leaned forward 'so, is she um' faith looked at Tara 'is she..?' she folded her arms

Tara continued 'is she a slayer?' faith laughed 'yeah she is, but she's never had a watcher

So I guess not' Buffy leaned in 'so that means she could help us to right?, I mean we need All the help we can get' faith frowned 'No, leave my sister out of this B, she's never killed anything she's only sixteen for Christ sake!' Buffy looked aggravated

'Look we need more help, if your sister needs training Giles can tutor her!'

Faith beckoned Buffy closer and whispered in her ear 'the day dawn gets eaten by a hell beast, is the day my sister will slay' she smiled. Buffy got up and stormed off with

Willow, Tara and Xander following close behind her.

Spike rolled his eyes and rest his head on his hand 'Bleedin idiots.'

About an hour later a girl that resembled faith arrived at the bronze,

Faith pointed out to spike 'hey that's my sister Nicole, took her time'

They looked very alike except Nicole had more female features and bright green eyes.

Faith called out to Nicole and the little brunette made her way across the dance floor

With her hands full of what looked to be books 'babe' faith said with out stretched

Arms 'how was your flight' Nicole put her books down 'it was…amazing!'

She smiled 'I got to read for five hours strait!' faith nodded 'awesome….' She said

Without a hint of enthusiasm.

Spike peered at the books 'what ya reading love' Nicole hesitated to answer

'this is spike, an er old friend' Nicole smiled 'okay' she handed him the book

'I'm reading poetry' spike smiled 'ahh I see I'm quiet the poet myself, who's your favorite poet pet?'

Nicole looked at the book she still had clutched tightly in her hands

'you probly wouldn't know him' still having a tight protective grip over the book

Spike lifted his eyebrows 'him ehh? Do you fancy him' he said lauging

Nicole blushed 'well he is quiet handsome' spike flicked through the book she put on the table 'well your conversations really interesting, but I think Im going to go dance now'

Faith said before jumping over the couch and jogging to the dance floor.

Nicole opened her book and started reading spike could here the occasional sigh and a smirk as she run her hand along her thigh.

Spike was surprised she felt this strong about poetry 'so pet, you going to tell me who this poet that your infatuated with is? Nicole looked at him she bit her lip,

'if I tell you, you cant laugh okay?' spike was grinning.

Nicole handed him the book 'be careful please, it's one of a kind' spike looked curiously at the book, it looked so familiar 'so who did you say this guy was' Nicole leant back in her chair 'William the bloody' then it hit him the book looked so familiar, because it was his!

Very surprised he asked her where the book was from Nicole crossed her legs 'I found it in an antique shop in London, I payed about 100 US for it' she smiled while looking at the book 'but it was worth it, I mean look at the handwriting he must have had beautiful hands' spike smiled a mischievous grin 'you think about his hands?' Nicole giggled

And run her hand along the antique book 'id love to know what he could do with them'

She said while daydreaming in her own little world 'wouldn't you just' spike said

Grinning to himself Nicole just looked curiously at him.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, she had fallen asleep reading books again.

She smiled, she always had nice dreams when she fell asleep reading poetry,

She bounced out of bed and trotted down stairs to make herself a hot chocolate,

She heaped about three tablespoons of chocolate and took a sip forgetting it was hot.

She jerked her head towards the sink and spat the hot chocolate out, 'shit!' she whispered

Under her breath, she hated when you burn your pallet with hot chocolate the burn still burns like hell three weeks later 'god damn it!' angry at the chocolate for burning her she poured it down the sink.

She headed back up the stairs to find faith, and wiped her milk covered hands on her shorts 'faith..' she whispered 'Faith..which room are you in' she continued she heard a grunt, she couldn't tell if it was someone snoring or something els, she slowly opend the door and closed it behind her, 'faith?'


	2. no invitation needed

She crept around the room, no one was in the bed so she thought faith might have got up when she heard the door open 'Faith? You here? ' she headed towards the walk in wardrobe 'no, not in this room pet' Nicole went a bright shade of red, 's,spike..'

She said holding her arms behind her 'I, I didn't mean to intrude I, I was just you know.. Looking for faith' she said trying not to smile and trying to hide her embarrassed face.

Spike smiled, 'its okay pet, you're welcome in here anytime you like, no invitation needed'

Nicole scanned the room; a smile grew across her face when she noticed a book case filled with old books near spike's bed.

She walked over to the bookcase running her hands along the row's and row's of books

'these, are some of these handwritten?' spike approached her 'yep' Nicole could see him smiling in the corner of her eye, it kind of creped her out but she thought he was cute, so it wasn't all bad. 'do you, do you mind if I read some of these?' he stood behind her and reached over her shoulder, gently pushing her forward, he grabbed a book and placed it in her hand 'like I said pet, no invitation needed'

That night Nicole spent hours reading, she finished the book by midnight.

She was really starting to like spike, with his bad boy looks but cuddly bear interior.

And that was when she finally came to the conclusion she had a crush on this platinum blonde, leather wearing bad-boy.

She was tempted to get another book to read, and to see spike altogether.

She knocked and there was no answer she ran the words through her head _'no invitation needed' _she opened the door and headed for the book case, she could see a lump under the bed sheets she knew it was spike.

She gently placed the book back and slid out a new one 'Pet? That you?' Nicole was shocked he heard her, she barley heard herself! 'Yeah, sorry I should have knocked'

Spike chuckled he was still half asleep 'read to me?' he said rubbing his eyes.

Nicole opened the book and sat on the other side of his bed and got comfortable

She started reading _'her spirit was like the ocean, free..' _ spike watched her lips as she read such beautiful words.

Soon after she woke to the sound of a buzz, she had fallen asleep reading to him,

She was about to get up when she noticed she was under the covers and he was holding her. The fresh crisp morning breeze from the window brushed her face it made her wriggle back in to spikes embrace she noticed she was rubbing her bottom against him she peered over her shoulder to see if he was awake, only to notice he was smirking at her.

Everyone had already left the house to go help angel with a case in L.A.

Nicole wasn't ashamed she had fallen asleep with spike, it just came as a shock to her.

_I may as well make the most of this,_ she thought she turned to face spike,

'morning' she smiled 'good morning pet, hungry?' Nicole shook her head 'good, me neither' he chuckled 'you warm enough?' Nicole hesitated with her answer 'no...I'm not, 

I'm not warm enough' he pulled her in closer, their noses were barley apart now spike smiled 'guess we should get..' before he could finish Nicole gently pecked his lips

'well, I wasn't expecting that from you' Nicole looked confused 's, sorry' she said while reaching to push herself up from the bed, spike pulled her down and mounted her 'not so fast pet' he pulled her in to a deep passionate kiss, she had never kissed anyone like this before she had only recently turned sixteen.

Nicole gasped for air then wrapped her arms around him and continued to kiss his warm tender lips.

As night fell once again all Nicole could think about was kissing spike.

She never wanted to stop! She needed to see him.

It was about eleven thirty, late enough for everyone to be asleep, she thought.

She grabbed her books and headed for spikes room, without hesitating she opened the door expecting to see spike waiting for her return.

But to her surprise all she would see that night was her heart shattered.

She seen buffy mounted on top of spike, his hands grasped her waist, unpleasant moaning followed. It wasn't hard to see what was going on 's, spike?'.

Spike leaned up to face Nicole as buffy hurried to hide her body.

'im busy! Sod off!' she could feel her palms start to sweat, the man she was falling inlove with turned out to be an ignorant prick, so that's exactly what she told him 'you, you ignorant self centered arrogant Prick!' and with that she slammed the door and ran for the street. Spike pushed buffy off of his waist 'Women!' he sighed he slid his leather pants on, grabbed his coat and headed after Nicole. Sunnydale was no place for a sixteen year old girl this late at night.


	3. love sucks litrally

She couldn't believe the man she thought so much of was doing this to her,

She didn't know how to react so she did the only thing she knew, she ran like hell.

She knew spike would come after her, but it only made her run faster.

Thinking of Buffy's body meeting his, exchanging there love, it made her sick.

She hated Buffy and she wanted to hate spike too.

She heard her name being called not far behind her, she knew she couldn't keep running

This fast for long, she spotted a park and went and curled up on the park bench.

She didn't care If he found her, she didn't care if he was sorry she just wanted to die.

'_Why did you kiss him Nicole? You knew he would never like you!'_

She put her head in-between her knees and cried "Nicole! Why did you do that!'

"why didn't you stop you stupid kid!" "you could have been killed you Bleedin idiot!'

Nicole continued to sob 'g, go away!' spike realized she was really torn up about what she seen 'look, me and Buffy' he sighed 'Buffy and I, we have a connection, we don't'

He put his hands on his hips and looked off to the side 'we, we just don't'

Nicole looked at him 'does she love you like I do?!' spike frowned, he didn't have an answer to the question Nicole asked 'Look your just a little girl, your messed up'

He said getting in Nicole's face 'it was your fault what you seen and I don't care!'

She stood 'I hate you spike, I hate you so much that I hope you combust from inside out!'

And with that she ran off so fast spike didn't get to see which direction she headed in.

Spike didn't sleep that night, he couldn't he did like Nicole he just didn't want to admit it.

She was still a child and he had, had feeling's for Buffy long before she came to Sunnydale, no one had ever liked spike before. He didn't know how to react.

He heard the front door shut and light footsteps slowly walking up the stairs followed by another door opening and shutting once again, Nicole… he thought,

She's home. He didn't know what to expect. Was she going to curse him, try to kill him in his sleep? And he didn't want to find out!

_Ill just act normal, maybe she's over it by now _he thought.

He casually walked down stairs and threw himself on the couch, Nicole walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen 'hello pet, sleep well?' no answer,

She then quickly skipped up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom.

Hours passed and spike grew worried 'where the hell is everyone!'

Nor Buffy, faith, dawn, xander, willow or Giles were home!

He walked up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door 'Nicole, you've been sulking in there long enough come out' 'we need to talk' spike could smell a beautiful aroma in the air, he wafted the smell toward his nose. His mouth began to drool.

That's when he realized, what he could smell, was blood…

A look of panic covered spikes face 'Nicole! you open up right now!'

He bashed his fists on the door, 'NICOLE!' he yelled 'I'll let myself in then!'

After a few kicks and charges at the door it finally broke open.

The smell was very strong now, he turned to face the shower only to find Nicole

In a bloody heap, slashes covered her wrists and her body and beside her lay the knife she had taken from the kitchen.

She was very pale, spike could tell she had lost to much blood to survive.

Thoughts rampaged spikes mind 'Nicole keep your eyes open, your going to be okay!'

He never thought he could, but tears started to fill spikes eyes.

Seeing this little girl _woman _In such pain because of him.

Usually he would find it amusing, as a vampire but this time it was terrible.

'Nicole please!' "just don't shut your eyes, I'll go get help.'

Nicole flickered her eyes she whispered faintly _'spike, wait.' _He looked in her eyes

'yes pet?' he said sobbing and stuttering his words _'I just wanted you to be the last thing I looked at' _She smiled gently and closed her eyes.

Spike shook her, 'Nicole!' 'God dammit Nicole! Wake Up!' he knew it was to late.

He held her close, her warm blood was still pumping through her veins, He could feel it, her body still hadn't shut down completely, he thought for a moment. He kissed her gently, and did the only thing he knew how.He slit his wrist and held it over her mouth, then gently bit her neck.


	4. not the girl i use to be

Hours passed and still nothing had happened.

The phone rang and startled spike, it was the scoobies and faith.

Saying they would be home early morning.

They were in L.A talking to angel about a case he needed help with.

He agreed and hung up. Spike returned to the bathroom only to find Nicole was gone.

Spike couldn't help but smile, 'Nicole…' 'Where are you…' he knew she was watching him, he could feel her eyes 'I hate you' she whispered he turned to meet the voice speaking to him. With a quick thrash he was knocked out.

He woke to find himself tied to a chair, Nicole in front of him.

There was something different about her, she looked so much older and in controll.

He run his tounge over his teeth Nicole smiled and went to sit on his lap.

She was facing spike and gripping his hair 'I hate you spike, I wish I never met you'.

He laughed 'no you don't' she frowned. Spike was beginning to doubt his own accusations and he was starting to get edgy he didn't know what she was capable of doing. She held his neck and tugged his hair back 'your right' she smiled, spiked looked confused and with that she pushed her mouth against his diving her tongue to meet his.

Spike gladly returned the kiss. She rubbed against his lap, she could feel he was excited.

Spike wanted her, he gathered all his strength and broke free of the rope binding him and grabbed her, still kissing he carried her upstairs and threw her on his bed,

'spike' she said smiling 'y, yeah' spike said trying not to grunt 'im just not feeling it, im going for a walk' she smirked grabbed his coat and left the room. Spike was angry, how dare she he thought. This only made him want her more.

They both knew what game they were playing.

Spike slouched back in then red leather chair, he rubbed his head with one hand and tapped his foot.

She didn't want him anymore he knew it, she was powerful, beautiful

And on the loose. That's when spike realized he just let a potential killer

Walk out the front door, he bolted out of his chair.

He didn't know where she had gone to. Wait, he said to himself. Where do all beautiful, powerful woman go at night? The Bronze…

He strutted in to the bronze tapping his hand on the bar, signaling to the bartender to serve him 'single malt whisky, no ice' he scanned the room for Nicole,

He was having a lot of trouble finding her because the bronze was very crowded on Fridays and Saturday's, kids let loose on the weekends.

He tried to smell her scent, all he could pick up was adolescent hormones buzzing around the room. He sipped his whisky and turned to face the bar.

He heard a sigh 'I thought the deal was your pitiful ass wouldn't follow me here'

Spike smiled, 'I created you pet, there's nothing you can do that I can't sense'

He turned and looked in her eyes 'behind all this music, and all these little kiddy's

I can feel you, I can smell your blood pumping through your veins, I can taste your essence in the air and behind those fangs I know you still crave for me,

Like a little girl with a school crush' he chuckled.

Spike was trying to sound slick. He wanted her more than ever, and he wanted to know if she felt the same.

Nicole smiled 'spike, behind that platinum blonde hair and those scary puppy dog fangs,

I know your just a scared little boy waiting for something you will never have'

Spike smiled and looked at Nicole, 'and what is it that I want love?'

Nicole leaned forward and there lips were barley apart.. 'me' she laughed.

Nicole jumped off the seat and headed for the dance floor.


	5. rest in peace

'Unbelievable!' faith yelled and held her head in her palms,

'what?' willow said tucking her luscious red hair behind her ear.

'They cant fly us home until tomorrow! There aren't enough seats for all of us!'

Giles sighed, 'there are two seats, meaning two of us should go back today, the rest can come tomorrow' willow stood up 'I think you should go back, the magic shop needs you'

Buffy and xander agreed, faith was still fighting with the flight agency.

Buffy and Giles ended up going on the plain first, six hours later they arrived back in Sunnydale.

Buffy opened her front door only to find spike sitting on the couch,

'I told you not to wait up for me… EVER' she said quiet proudly of herself.

Spike shook his head ' I wasn't waiting for you' he said with his palm's in his hands.

Buffy could tell he was worried and upset, 'who were you waiting for then?'

Spike looked at Buffy 'he was waiting for me' Buffy stood and peered in to the dark corridor 'Nicole?' she said walking toward the shadow 'Nicole, it is you!' she laughed

'I thought you were a big scary demon thing in my house' Buffy grinned and picked up her suit case 'and what if I was Slayer…' Buffy had a nauseous look grow across her face,

'then I'd have to kill you' she put her case down, 'I'd like to see you try', Nicole stepped in to the light. Buffy gasped 'spike! What have you done?' Buffy quickly scanned Nicole's newly equipped facial features, 'it can't be!' Buffy took a step back.

'not in my house!' Buffy pulled out a stake 'give me all you've got hell bitch!' she said positioning herself, Nicole ripped open her shirt and held her hand over her heart

'please' she said falling to her knees Buffy dropped the stake 'she's, she's harmless!'

Spike wasn't fooled, he seen what she was capable of.

'It's a trick' I've seen what she can do

'I, I can't hurt her spike, I can't bring myself to do it' Nicole was still crying in a heap on the floor, spike picked up the stake.

He lifted Nicole off the floor by her neck, the front door slammed willow had managed to conduct a transportation spell. 'Why do you want to die, you have everything you've ever wanted' he yelled. Faith was angry. She didn't know why spike was handling and speaking to her baby sister like this, Giles held her back 'trust me' he said, faith could tell by his tone he was being serious.

Spike dropped Nicole and the stake, 'Christ!' he screamed

'Why do you do these things to me woman!'

'You need to grow up! Don't you see that you're hurting me?!'

Nicole grabbed the stake and stood up spike stood back, thinking she was mad.

Buffy tried to approach Nicole but she just stepped back

'what would you want to die for, we can work through this!'

'we can get you a soul!'

A single tear fell from Nicole's cheek

'I touch the fire and it freezes me, I look in to it and its black.' She continued…

'Why can't I feel my skin should crack and peel, I want the fire back.'

She cried, she looked horrified, everyone in the room was mortified

'I know I should go, but ill follow you like a girl possessed There's traitor here beneath my breast, And if my heart could beat it would break my chest, but I can see your un-impressed so leave me be and let me rest in peace.' And with that she raised the stake and plunged it in to her chest. Buffy and spike dove to snatch the stake from her but were too late. Where her vampire being once stood lay the only remains of her body, Ash.

'No. No. No. No. NO. NO!' faith fell to the floor, 'NO!!' spike screamed at the top of his lungs Cursing the heavens. Willow fell into xander's embrace and Giles tried to comfort Buffy. Spike held his head and fell to his knees.


	6. life without you

Weeks past and spike lay in his bed looking at the frame he had made up with Nicole's picture inside, she looked so happy and innocent, the way he use to remember her.

He could hear Buffy calling dawn to come get her breakfast.

Dawn wasn't present when Nicole passed, Buffy was thankful

That she was staying at her friend jenny's,

Dawn had experienced enough death for two life times let alone a fourteen year old girl. Dawn was very fond of Nicole,

They had spent many nights together eating popcorn well Throwing popcorn, snuggling up and watching scary movies so her death effected her as much

As it did to anyone els.

Buffy buttered the toast she had just made and handed It to dawn,

'you can eat it on your way to school, your already late enough as it is' she smiled.

Dawn put the toast on the table, 'we cant keep pretending it didn't happen…'

Buffy stopped and looked down at the kitchen bench 'now is not the time dawn'

Dawn threw her bag over her shoulder 'Fine but we will talk about it soon Buffy.'

Buffy heard spike coming down stairs she quickly wiped the tears forming in here eyes away and forced a smile 'morning you, long time no see!' spike just looked at Buffy and headed to the couch, he slouched in the chair and stared blankly in to space.

There was a crashing sound coming from upstairs Buffy ran upstairs followed by spike.

Willow pulled herself up, 'woah, that was kinda freaky back there!' she smiled

As she looked at Tara.

Buffy kicked open the locked door 'what the hell were you guys doing!'

Willow brushed dust of her shoulders 'oh just a little time travel'

Buffy gasped 'Time Travel!! What were you thinking! Anything could have followed you!'

As Buffy and willow argued about the negatives and positives of time travel spike made himself comfy, 'so what did you see' Tara sat down on the bed 'you wouldn't believe us if we told you' Buffy folded her arms 'try me' willow hesitated 'the master' Buffy tilted her head and moved forward 'but, we killed him?' willow fell on to the bed

'Not necessarily, obviously one of his minion thingy's resurrected him…again'

Buffy grunted 'Great, well we have to stop them. The fate of the world is at stake'

Tara smiled and pointed at Buffy 'haha stake, you said the fate of the world is at stake hah, get it? ...never mind' spike just rolled his eyes.

Willow stood 'but that's not the best part!' Buffy picked up the door she kicked down

'Well please…tell me, im on the edge of my seat' willow smiled

'Guess who was with him!' spike leaned forward in his seat 'great… here we go'

Willow put her hands together 'Nicole!' Buffy and spikes mouth's both dropped

'Impossible…' Buffy said sliding down the door frame on to the floor

'was, was she a vampire?' willow put her hand on her dresser

'Unfortunately… she was more than a vampire… she was kinda in the middle of a binding ritual with the master…'

Buffy's eyes widened 'this is defiantly… not good…'

Spike held his head in his hands 'she married the master, eternal love my ass!'

Willow shook her head 'oh, no spike she didn't want to. He brought her out of some kind of red well. She sounded like she hadn't talked to another being for centuries!'

Spike stood and paced the room. 'What's wrong?' Buffy said leaning on her arm

'He brought her out of a hell dimension, what year was it you visited?'

Willow sighed 'that's another thing, Buffy you were married and dawnie had a child of her own. You were trying to stop the binding together'

Buffy smiled 'married...and an aunt' then willow frowned 'and spike… you were there… with Drusilla, but, it's.., it's ok because you still loved Nicole' she smiled

Spike shook his head 'Willow! What year was it!' willow bit her lip

'2035' Buffy stood 'there's only one way to prevent the master from being resurrected and taking Nicole for his bride'

Tara looked at Buffy blankly 'we go back to the year 2035'


	7. welcome to the year 2035

Willow pulled Tara through the time portal 'that everyone?'

Buffy nodded trying not to make a noise 'look there's the red well'  
Tara whispered.

Willow pointed 'Nicole will come out of that open cave very soon.'

Spikes eyes widened as he seen his future self standing by a boiling pot holding Drusilla's hand.

Nicole was dragged out by two large muscular vampires

Willow frowned 'Buffy, she's been tortured in a hell dimension for centuries '

Buffy ignored willow 'im going to create a distraction, while I do that I want you and Tara to put a force field around spike so no one can harm him, when that's completed I want spike to grab Nicole and head STRAIGHT for the portal and you two follow behind; ill be last and I will close the portal off.'

Willow and Tara chanted slowly while Buffy armed herself with weapons' and armory.

Willow queued that the magic shield was complete, Buffy dropped straight down from the roof plunging stakes in to any vampire daring to get in her way.

Spike put his coat on and walked slowly toward Nicole at the other end of the room.

He enjoyed the fact no one could touch him.

He went to touch her but she crouched down in to a corner, he didn't blame her.

He knew what a hell dimension and centuries of torture could do to somone.

He placed his hand on her cheek, 'it's okay pet, im taking you home'

He wrapped her in a blanket and carried her back to the portal'

The master hissed 'Stop him now! He's taking my bride!'

Nicole grasped spike, she was really scared now.

Many vampires jumped to grab Nicole from spikes tight embrace,

But all burned up in the shield's power before reaching her.

Spike held her tighter 'see, I told you. I won't let anyone get you'

He jumped through the portal back to their time,

Tara followed, willow looked at Buffy she could see Buffy was having trouble

There were over at least thirty vampires trying to corner her.

Willow focused and tried to centre herself _everything's connected _she thought

With that she closed her eyes held out her hand and chanted,

All the noise stopped and she felt really weighed down.

She could only hear Buffy panting 'what the hell!'

Willow squealed 'I did it! I froze time!' Buffy yelled 'couldn't you have done that at the start!.' Willow laughed uneasily 'come on let's get out of here'

Buffy ran towards the portal 'Wait, I almost forgot!' she ran back over to the master

His hand was out reached from giving people orders 'Bye bye' Buffy said proudly as she staked him, 'what the? Why isn't he going poof!' willow laughed 'he's frozen silly! Just leave the stake there, hurry I don't know how long they will stay frozen!'

Willow and Buffy jumped through the portal together sealing the gap in time.

Spike was hyped and running around the house, 'where's Nicole?' willow said confused

'taras getting her cleaned up' he said excitedly.


	8. new beginning

Tara put the bath on for Nicole, 'you still know how to use this, right?'

Nicole nodded her head eagerly.

She was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed 'are you going to get undressed?'

Nicole shook her head, 'do you want me to leave?' Nicole nodded.

Tara quickly trotted down stairs 'I don't think she can talk?'

Spike stopped pacing the room 'where is she!' Tara stepped back surprised 'in the bath, relax' spike rolled his eyes 'don't leave her alone!' he ran upstairs,

'uh spike I don't think you shou…' he obviously couldn't hear her.

Spike let himself in 'Nicole?' he looked down at the floor.

She was still sitting there 'aren't you going to have a bath?'

She nodded 'are you going to get in?' he said trying not to sound like a pervert; he was only trying to help. Nicole shook her head 'I see… you want me to leave' spike turned the door knob 'n, n, no' Nicole managed to stutter out.

She held her arms up in the air, she was asking spike for help to undress her.

He slid off her ripped clothes and examined her body,

Her back was covered in slash marks; it pained him to look at her this way.

She slid in to the water grunting and trying to muffle her screams when the hot water hit her wounds.

Spike locked the door and sat on the outside of the bath.

He washed her hair and rinsed it carefully trying to keep the soap from hitting her back,

She splashed a spot in the water 'yeah nice and warm isn't it' spike said smiling.

Nicole shook her head 'n, n, no' he looked confused at her,

She pulled off his black shirt; she wanted him in with her.

Spike took his shoes and his shirt off and slipped in.

He looked in to her eyes 'do you remember me, Nicole…' Nicole smiled and placed a kiss on his lips; she turned him around and started washing his hair like he had washed hers. Spike chuckled 'oh I see, it's your turn.'

Nicole wore one of spikes black shirt's it was a lot bigger on her petite figure,

It was still only afternoon but you could tell she hadn't slept in centuries,

She lay on spikes bed holding the blankets trying to create warmth.

Spike slid under the cover's and faced Nicole, even though he wasn't tired, he didn't want to leave her alone 'comfortable?' Nicole nodded.

She smiled at spike and held on to his chest, his eyes filled with tears, he never thought he could hold her like this again.

She wiped away his tears spike drew her in to a passionate kiss.

She snuggled up to him as he held her, knowing tomorrow would be a new beginning.


End file.
